


A Queen for the Kingdom - Una regina per il Regno

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mermaids, Original Retelling, Pirates, Women Being Awesome
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: La sirenetta è cresciuta.Ma prendere il posto della strega del mare e diventare regina dettando le sue condizioni non era il modo in cui intendeva farlo.
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Queen For The Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315914) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice [[DanceLikeAnHippogriff](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=225552)]: **E dopo un periodo di silenzio causa sessione estiva... siamo tornate e portiamo doni! Insieme a [Nereisi](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=133176) abbiamo deciso di lanciarci in un nuovo progetto (come se non bastassero le altre traduzioni a cui ci dedichiamo) ed ecco a voi la storia in 10 capitoli di Shana ispirata a La Sirenetta di Andersen.
> 
> Ringrazio moltissimo Nereisi, che si è offerta di betare la traduzione in mezzo al caos di traduzioni in cui si è infilata! Speriamo che vi piaccia! <3
> 
> Per aggiornamenti sui nuovi progetti di traduzione e sulle uscite dei capitoli (non solo di Shana) seguitela su Tumbrl ([Nerewrites](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/))! E non dimenticatevi di dare un'occhiata al suo profilo autore sia su [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=133176) che qui su [Ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi)

Non dovrebbero salvare nessuno. Se lo facevano, se proprio dovevano, potevano salvare solo le donne. Sua nonna aveva proibito loro di salvare gli uomini dalle onde dell’oceano.

Ma la regina piangeva e il principe era bello, le piaceva la tenerezza che c’era nei suoi occhi marroni perfino mentre l’acqua gli riempiva i polmoni. Cercava di nuotare verso di loro, di raggiungere sua madre, ma veniva costantemente risucchiato verso il fondo dal mare.

“Ti prego!” Singhiozzò la donna, tenendosi alle spalle di Tuyet. “Ti prego, va… Va da lui. Dovresti aiutarlo! Nei libri… nei libri si dice che dovreste aiutarci!”

Si domandò di che libri si trattasse. Le sirene di solito non aiutavano nessuno. Non _dovrebbero_ aiutare nessuno.

Sua nonna si sarebbe infuriata con lei.

Tuyet guardò la regina negli occhi, esitò solo un momento e poi disse: “Morirai.” Non era abbastanza forte né veloce da poterli salvare entrambi. La regina sarebbe stata sommersa dai flutti prima che riuscisse a tornare da lei e non sarebbe riuscita a immergersi per cercarla senza trascinarsi dietro suo figlio.

“VA’!” Urlò lei, affondando le unghie ma incapace di ferire la pelle di Tuyet.

“Posso renderla veloce.” Disse Tuyet, perché quella era un’offerta che poteva fare a coloro che stavano per affogare.

Una morte dolce.

Affogare sembrava doloroso. Quando era una bambina, si copriva le branchie e tratteneva il fiato per provare la sensazione dei polmoni in fiamme e della vista che si oscurava lentamente dai bordi. Spezzare il collo agli umani le sembrava più dolce che osservarli mentre si dimenavano, sempre più lenti, per poi fermarsi; più dolce che guardare la vita che li abbandonava.

“Mio figlio.” Insisté la regina.

Tuyet si limitò a sospirare e poi le baciò la guancia, lasciandola andare. La donna sprofondò sotto le onde e Tuyet osservò la sua testa fare capolino in superficie, ma non perse tempo per vederla scomparire di nuovo.

Aveva un principe umano da salvare.

Lo trovò molto a fondo, i suoi polmoni si erano già riempiti d’acqua e lei non aveva più tempo.

“Non ancora.” Disse, e lo afferrò per l’avambraccio, tirandolo a sé, posando la propria bocca sulla sua. Fu semplice aspirare l’acqua dai suoi polmoni, inghiottirla e soffiare al suo posto l’aria. Gli coprì la bocca e le narici quando si scostò per prendere un altro respiro, in modo da non dover ripetere tutto d’accapo; poi, premettere la bocca sulla sua per riempirgli nuovamente i polmoni dell’aria di cui la sua specie sembrava avere un così disperato bisogno. Si passò il suo braccio attorno al collo e lo riportò in superficie, riaffiorando in modo che avesse tutta l’aria possibile per respirare.

La nave era in pezzi e dozzine di corpi galleggiavano sulla superficie dell’oceano. Si domandò dove fosse la regina, se fosse già morta o se avrebbe potuto lasciare il principe su un pezzo del relitto e andare a cercarla.

Ma le onde erano violente e i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati vani se il principe fosse morto.

In realtà, se l’avesse lasciato lì a morire non avrebbe disubbidito a sua nonna, non avrebbe dovuto affrontare suo padre e dirgli che aveva infranto una delle poche regole che le erano state imposte.

La testa del principe ciondolò contro la sua spalla e le sue ciglia scure si appiccicarono alla pelle abbronzata delle sue guance. Aveva le labbra morsicate e Tuyet sollevò una mano per toccare quella pelle screpolata, sentendo il ruvido delle sue labbra con il cuscinetto del pollice.

Lui aprì gli occhi di scatto e lei scostò la testa all’indietro sentendo il volto in fiamme. Si sentì come quando da piccola sua nonna la scopriva a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare. “Ma-” Iniziò, poi tossì, premendo il volto contro il suo collo, come un bambino.

Qualcosa di tenero, ma non materno, si risvegliò nel suo cuore e si sentì colpire da un’acuta fitta di gratitudine verso la regina, per aver scelto suo figlio, per aver donato a Tuyet quel momento, quel sentimento di tenerezza.

Se avesse potuto scegliere, sua madre sarebbe morta per lei? Se ne era pentita quando, con Tuyet appena adagiata sul petto, la vita l’aveva abbandonata – qual era stato l’ultimo pensiero di sua madre, maledire la figlia per cui era morta, mettendola alla luce, o felicità? Era stata triste di andarsene, ma felice di vedere sua figlia al mondo?

Il principe svenne di nuovo, il suo respiro caldo contro le sue clavicole, e lei lo strinse ancora di più a sé, giurando che l’avrebbe riportato a casa. Sua madre era morta per salvarlo proprio come sua madre era morta mettendola al mondo e Tuyet non avrebbe reso vano quel sacrificio.

Era più difficile nuotare a quel modo, tenendo un umano tra le braccia, impossibilitata a immergersi al disotto della superficie increspata dalle onde, dove il mare era più calmo, ma riuscì a raggiungere la terraferma proprio quando il sole iniziò a fare capolino all’orizzonte, mentre il torbido grigio dell’alba si striava di sgargianti macchie arancio.

Lo trascinò a riva e digrignò i denti alla sensazione della sabbia asciutta che le grattava le scaglie. Doveva lasciarlo abbastanza in là, in modo che la marea non lo trascinasse via, e le sembrò che a destreggiarsi goffamente sulla terraferma ci avesse impiegato tanto quanto l’intera nuotata e il sole era alto nel cielo, abbagliante e arancione e così terribilmente caldo. Si sentiva cuocere e si umettò le labbra, trovando niente più che cristalli di sale sulla sua pelle screpolata.

Udì qualcosa e sollevò la testa di scatto con sforzo.

“Principe Elias!” Udì della gente gridare. “Principe Elias, dove siete?”

“Elias.” Ripeté lei, guardando l’uomo che aveva salvato. Si piegò su di lui e premette le sue labbra screpolate e incrostate di sale sulla sua guancia; poi, rotolando, tornò nel mare e lasciò che le onde la sommergessero, trascinandola sempre più lontano.

Rimase rannicchiata nell’insenatura fino a quando le voci non si fecero più vicine, fino a quando gli umani non corsero lungo la spiaggia verso il principe. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma non lo fece; e aspettò e li osservò mentre trascinavano il principe Elias lontano dalla costa, fino a quando non divenne un puntino in lontananza e poi ancora fino a quando non scorse più nulla di lui.

In quel momento, Tuyet seppe che se mai qualcuno le avesse chiesto qualcosa, se le avessero chiesto cos’aveva fatto e dove era stata, avrebbe fatto qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima.

Mentire.

* * *

“La mia voce?” Tuyet si portò una mano alla gola. Si immaginava che la strega del mare le avrebbe chiesto la conchiglia della sua famiglia, che l’avrebbe usata per controllare tutte le creature del mare, ed era pronta a rifiutare se il potere e la sicurezza della sua famiglia fossero stati messi a repentaglio, rinunciando alla possibilità di camminare sulla terraferma. In quel momento, quella grotta le sembrava molto più fredda e piccola. “Ma ne ho bisogno. Non- il principe non mi ha vista, se non potremo parlare lui non saprà chi sono!”

Caligula le girò intorno e Tuyet non poté trattenere una fitta di gelosia. La strega del mare camminava su due piedi, muovendosi nell’acqua come se si trovasse sulla terraferma, la pelle pallida e i capelli chiari che brillavano nella luce fioca dei coralli bioluminescenti. I suoi occhi blu, assottigliati, erano dello stesso colore del cielo sopra il mare e la rete da pesca attorcigliata al suo corpo era annerita e incrostata, ma il tridente contorto che teneva in mano era alto e slanciato, anche se sembrava meno potente di quello che doveva essere stato un tempo. Anche suo padre aveva un tridente, ma il suo era luccicante e d’argento e sembrava emettere una luce fioca. Quello, invece, era coperto da uno spesso strato di ruggine e lerciume.

“Beh, se sei così affezionata alla tua lingua,” disse, e la sua voce graffiante fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Tuyet, “c’è un’ _altra_ cosa di valore che potresti darmi in cambio.”

“Ho delle perle!” Disse, porgendole un sacchetto sformato di iuta che aveva portato con sé in quell’angolo dell’oceano. Lo aprì, rivelando una fortuna in perle nere e rosa.

Caligula fece una smorfia e lo fece cadere dalla sua mano con uno schiaffo. Il sacchetto cadde a terra e le perle dal valore incalcolabile rotolarono dappertutto. Tuyet sobbalzò e fece per raccoglierle, ma la strega le afferrò il polso abbastanza forte da spezzarglielo e la strattonò, tirandola così vicina a sé che Tuyet avrebbe potuto contarle i denti spezzati uno a uno. “Che me ne faccio delle perle, ragazzina?” Sogghignò. “Non mi interessano i proventi dei tuoi furtarelli al tesoro reale.” Tuyet avvampò. Caligula avvicinò il polso alla bocca e la ragazza trasalì quando i denti della strega le perforarono la pelle, facendo uscire un sottile ricciolo di sangue. Caligula lo inspirò e qualcosa di simile all’euforia le attraversò il volto.

“Vuoi- vuoi il mio sangue?” Le chiese Tuyet, cercando di nascondere quanto tremava, e si allontanò da lei quanto poteva senza metterla in allarme.

L’espressione della strega cambiò e sbatté Tuyet a terra; la ragazza si contorse e trascinò dolorosamente la coda sul pavimento, il terreno sconnesso che le pizzicava e tirava le scaglie. Avrebbe voluto recuperare le perle, ma non osava muoversi con la strega del mare che torreggiava sopra di lei. “Stupida ragazza! Sei la figlia del re del mare. La magia scorre nel tuo sangue, generata nel tuo piccolo e freddo cuore.” Passò il tridente in quello che rimaneva della nuvola di sangue e, dove quello si poggiava, la ruggine si scrostava. “Sono diventata vecchia e debole.” Tuyet non la _percepiva_ affatto come debole e sicuramente non lo sembrava. “Coltiva la magia nel tuo cuore e riporta il mio tridente a quello che era un tempo. Quando mi avrai fornito abbastanza magia, una volta che sarò di nuovo in forze, ti darò le gambe che tanto desideri.”

“Quanto- quanto ci vorrà?” Sussurrò. Il pensiero di trascorrere anche solo un altro minuto in presenza della strega del mare la terrorizzava. Forse non avrebbe dovuto andarci, forse era stato tutto uno sbaglio.

Se lo era, non importava. Era già lì, pronta.

Caligula la squadrò dall’alto e cambiò tra un respiro e l’altro, dominandosi fino a quando non fu più spaventosa, fino a quando non sembrò una vecchia avvolta da reti da pesca, fino a quando i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi non le ricaddero attorno alle spalle, non più sollevati attorno al capo come una medusa. Le porse una mano e Tuyet esitò solo un momento prima di posare la sua in quella della strega del mare, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere uno scatto al contatto con la sua pelle gelida. “Beh, mia cara, questo dipende solamente da te e da quanto lavorerai sodo.”

* * *

Tuyet sapeva di essere fortunata, di avere quello che altri non avevano. La sua vita non era perfetta, certo, sua madre era morta e lei era la più giovane di sei sorelle: aveva cinque sorelle maggiori che sicuramente la amavano, ma la prendevano anche in giro, le facevano i dispetti e facevano un sacco di cose senza di lei. Aveva una nonna che si era presa cura di lei e delle sue sorelle per tutta la sua vita, raccontandole della superficie negli anni che avevano preceduto il suo sedicesimo compleanno, quando poté andare a vederla di persona. L’aveva anche presa per un orecchio e sgridata per aver trascurato il suo giardino e le aveva strappato le scaglie morte con così tanta forza da farla sanguinare, ma, beh, niente e nessuno è perfetto.

Le sue sorelle erano andate in superficie una volta ciascuna. Erano affiorate sul pelo dell’acqua il giorno del loro compleanno e quella era stata la loro unica volta; sembravano tutte soddisfatte dell’occhiata che avevano dato al mondo degli umani.

Tuyet non si era mai accontentata di niente. Forse era quello il suo problema.

Non era contenta di essere una sirena, di vivere secoli più a lungo di un qualunque umano, di far parte della famiglia reale, amata e piena di privilegi, di essere la figlia del re del mare.

No, era una creatura bramosa, e quella brama l’aveva guidata fin lì, a eseguire gli ordini della strega del mare.

Sapeva di possedere la magia, certo; era quello che le garantiva una vita lunga, che le permetteva di nuotare nelle più oscure profondità dell’oceano, dove la pressione e il freddo avrebbero ucciso qualunque sirenide non di sangue reale.

Ma Tuyet aveva sedici anni, era impulsiva e talmente piena di bramosia da lasciarsi trascinare in situazioni come quella, cercando l’impossibile anche quando non c’erano zone del mare che le erano proibite.

Beh, una zona c’era, ma quella regola l’aveva già infranta seduta com’era proprio nelle grotte che suo padre e sua nonna le avevano sempre detto di evitare.

“Non so come usarla.” Disse a Caligula, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue unghie acuminate, unghie che sembravano più artigli, e sperò che la strega le tenesse lontane da lei. “Succede e basta.”

“Lo so.” Mormorò Caligula, arricciando le labbra in quello che avrebbe potuto essere un ghigno o un sorriso. “Per te è facile come respirare, non è vero, principessa?

Era perfino più facile. Poteva trattenere il fiato, ma non sapeva come fermare il flusso di potere che le scorreva sottopelle.

Non disse niente. Caligula sbuffò col naso, voltandosi, e disse: “Non importa. Non mi è utile in questo stato, compiacente e placida. Dovrai allenarti fino a quando non sarà forte abbastanza da aggiustare il mio tridente.”

Tuyet lanciò uno sguardo al tridente arrugginito nell’angolo. Il minuscolo punto che il suo sangue aveva ripulito brillava così intensamente da sembrare un diamante incastonato.

Avrebbe potuto scappare, no? Suo padre e sua nonna sarebbero stati furiosi e per lei sarebbero stati guai, ma sicuramente meno di quelli in cui era in quel momento. Meno pericoloso che i guai in cui si sarebbe cacciata legandosi alla strega del mare. Ma l’avrebbero rinchiusa, messa in punizione per anni, se non decadi.

Quando le avrebbero permesso di risalire in superficie per vederlo di nuovo, il suo umano sarebbe stato un vecchio e non poteva… non voleva che accadesse. Doveva rivederlo. Se voleva rivedere il suo principe, avrebbe dovuto restare.

Caligula si voltò, tenendo qualcosa di rosso e luminoso tra le mani, e Tuyet non comprese che era bollente se non quando lo sentì premuto contro la pelle del braccio. Lanciò un urlo e tentò di nuotare via, ma Caligula la afferrò per i capelli e la tenne ferma. “Prima impari a controllare il tuo potere e prima finirà.” Disse, fredda.

Tredici ore dopo, con il corpo coperto di vesciche e bruciature sanguinanti, Tuyet era esausta e con la pelle coperta di ferite grondanti. Pensava che avrebbe provato sollievo quando Caligula esaurì ogni lembo di pelle da bruciare, ma la strega si limitò a guarirne una parte e ricominciò di nuovo.

“Che cosa vuoi?” Singhiozzò, tentando inutilmente di contorcere il suo corpo lontano dal ferro rovente.

Caligula lo premette nella pelle delle clavicole, incurante dell’urlo gutturale che le aveva strappato. “Non ti piace? Fermami, allora. Sei la figlia di Proteus, nato da Pallas. Il potere del mare scorre nel tuo sangue, eppure non riesci a rubare il calore dalla mia mano?” La colpì come a tirarle uno schiaffo e a Tuyet quasi si annebbiò la vista per il dolore, sentendo la terribile sensazione del suo volto sfregiato e bruciato da quel singolo colpo.

“Basta!” Urlò, solo che quella volta non si ritrasse e si buttò in avanti. Afferrò il ferro rovente; anche se le avrebbe bruciato le mani, era meglio che lasciare che la riducesse a brandelli.

Sulle prime, pensò di essersi spostata male e di essersi spezzata la spina dorsale. La sua schiena scrocchiò così forte da mozzarle il fiato, come se avesse passato ore ingobbita e le sue vertebre si fossero improvvisamente mosse in una posizione diversa. Poi, il ferro fu tra le sue mani invece che in quelle di Caligula, freddo come il fondale dell’oceano dove lo toccava ma rosso e rovente lì dove affondava nella coscia della strega.

Caligula non sembrava più brutta, non sembrava malvagia né arrabbiata, e non allungò la mano per afferrarla o farle del male. Afferrò il ferro e lo scostò dal suo corpo, indifferente alla nuvola del suo stesso sangue che le turbinava intorno tanto quanto lo era stata di fronte al dolore di Tuyet.

“Scusami!” Urlò Tuyet, e lasciò cadere il ferro nella sabbia, spalancando gli occhi. “Scusa, mi dispiace così tanto-”

“Brava.” Mormorò Caligula, trascinando un dito freddo come il ghiaccio lungo la guancia di Tuyet che lei stessa aveva martoriato. Tuyet percepì un’ondata di sollievo ricoprirle il corpo, generata da una magia curativa. Quando svanì, il suo corpo era intatto e illeso come quando era entrata nella caverna.

Tuyet allungò una mano verso la ferita che aveva inferto alla coscia di Caligula, verso la pelle annerita e incrostata che circondava la ferita da cui colava lento il sangue. “Scusami.” Caligula aveva guarito le sue ferite, ma lei non poteva fare altrettanto.

“Non importa.” Disse, passandole le dita tra i capelli come faceva sua nonna. Come avrebbe fatto un tempo.

Non ci sarebbero più state le sgridate di nonna, il suo affetto, le sue storie o la sua vergogna. Tuyet aveva rinunciato a tutto per la possibilità di tornare in superficie, per avere una possibilità con il suo principe.

La momentanea dolcezza di Caligula svanì e la strega la afferrò per i capelli, tirandola a sé. Nei suoi pallidi occhi blu brillava l’avarizia. “Sei stata brava, molto brava. Molto più di quanto mi aspettassi. Continua così e presto avrai le tue gambe e il tuo umano.”

Lo sguardo di Tuyet saettò verso le pallide gambe umane della strega e soffocò proteste e paura.

Prima aggiustava il tridente di Caligula e prima poteva andarsene.

* * *

La maggior parte delle persone non era abbastanza coraggiosa da cercare la strega del mare, non si avvicinava al suo covo. Molti non potevano. Era così vicino al fondale oceanico da non poter resistere alla pressione; li avrebbe uccisi il viaggio e non la destinazione.

La evocavano, piuttosto.

Mescolando insieme acqua salata e sangue salato e lacrime salate dentro una conchiglia, versandoli poi nelle onde. Se voleva, Caligula poteva resistere alle evocazioni e Tuyet non pensava che potesse essere possibile per lei, ma i poteri della strega non erano uno scherzo. Poteva anche non avere la magia innata di una sirena di sangue reale, ma riusciva a fare cose che Tuyet non avrebbe neanche mai sognato, che non avrebbe mai potuto fare neanche se ci fosse la sua vita in gioco.

Era il motivo per cui si trovava lì, dopotutto.

“Mi piace quando mi evocano.” Le confidò Caligula poco prima di uscire picchiettandole il naso, stranamente di buonumore. Forse era stata evocata da qualcuno di importante. “Mi dà un vantaggio.”

Tuyet si chiese se significava che aveva avuto un vantaggio quando era entrata nella sua caverna. Di certo non le era sembrato così.

Quei momenti, quando evocavano Caligula, erano una benedizione per lei. A volte, la strega si assentava per un paio d’ore. Altre, per giorni. Tuyet avrebbe dovuto rimanere nella caverna, praticando gli incantesimi e gli esercizi che Caligula le aveva insegnato per accrescere il suo potere.

E lo faceva.

A volte.

Addirittura _il più delle volte_. Ne comprendeva l’importanza, sapeva che prima riusciva ad aggiustare il tridente e prima avrebbe ottenuto le sue gambe.

Però, a volte aveva bisogno di ricordarsi _perché_ voleva quelle gambe.

E il principe Elias era di ronda ogni tre mattine.

Era un equilibrio delicato, avvicinarsi alla riva abbastanza da poter vedere e rimanere al tempo stesso abbastanza lontana da non farsi catturare. La barca del principe era piccola e agile, per essere una barca, e fendeva l’acqua con la bandiera battente al vento. Elias stava sempre al timone, anche se era pericoloso, visto che volevano ucciderlo in molti. Tuyet aveva udito i suoi consiglieri urlargli che era un incosciente, che metteva in pericolo la loro piccola nazione. Il parco del suo castello era più grande dell’intera isola del principe ma, in ogni caso, non era quello il motivo per cui era interessata a lui. Non le sarebbe importato se fosse stato un povero pescatore. L’avrebbe addirittura preferito, perché in quel caso non avrebbe avuto bisogno di gambe per prenderlo. Avrebbe potuto rovesciare la sua barca e tagliare le sue reti e renderlo suo.

Ma non poteva farlo. Anche se fosse riuscita ad afferrarlo non l’avrebbe riconosciuta e, anche se l’avesse riconosciuta, non avrebbe potuto seguirla. Era un uomo troppo buono per abbandonare il suo paese in un momento simile.

Erano in guerra, dopotutto.

Tuyet non era granché interessata a quello che gli umani facevano in superficie, ma spiando Elias non aveva potuto fare a meno di notarlo. Sembrava che tutti i pirati del mare si fossero concentrati lì, in quella piccola isola-nazione, intenzionati a reclamarla come loro.

Era strano, se non altro, come trovare un branco di squali stretti insieme come sardine, visto che gli squali non si comportavano a quel modo. Non erano creature sociali.

Beh, uno squalo sì, ma immaginava che non fosse ben disposto nei suoi confronti in quel momento. Suo padre le aveva sguinzagliato alle calcagna gli squali goblin più di una volta quando tardava a tornare a casa, ma per il momento non l’avevano ancora trovata. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se l’avessero trovata.

Non potevano farle del male. Poteva anche non avere la conchiglia che la sua famiglia usava per controllare tutte le creature marine, ma era comunque di sangue reale. Quando parlava, dovevano obbedirle. Le sue sorelle non avevano ancora scoperto quel trucco. Venivano sempre scoperte quando tentavano di sgattaiolare via, mentre a lei non accadeva quasi mai.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio se l’avessero scoperta. Non si sarebbe indebitata con Caligula, non starebbe scambiando il potere del suo sangue per delle gambe; invece sarebbe nelle profondità dell’oceano, in un castello grande quanto l’intera isola del suo principe. La nave di Elias non era neanche delle dimensioni della sua pupilla quando nuotava rasente al fondale dell’oceano. Era più facile resistere alla pressione quando era grande quanto il vuoto che la circondava, quindi più andava in profondità e più si ingigantiva.

Una volta gli umani avevano fatto una statua di suo nonno e l’avevano laminata d’oro, chiamandolo Collases. Nessuna sirena riusciva ad aumentare la sua stazza sopra la superficie dell’acqua. Erano troppo grandi e pesanti. Senza il favore dell’acqua i loro corpi collassavano a terra. Probabilmente suo nonno li aveva portati in profondità, aveva salvato un marinaio o rapito una moglie umana che poi aveva riportato in superficie.

Si strinse alla roccia dietro la quale si stava nascondendo e appoggiò il capo contro la sua superficie dura, concentrandosi sulla bella figura in piedi sul bordo della barca.

Il principe Elias non era qualcuno che poteva rapire o prendere in prestito.

Gli aveva salvato la vita e aveva deciso che, dunque, apparteneva a lei o che perlomeno aveva il diritto di tentare di renderlo suo ma… come avrebbe potuto amare un disertore, un traditore, come avrebbe potuto amare un uomo che avrebbe abbandonato il suo stesso regno?

Per lei era diverso. Era la più giovane di sei sorelle, suo padre aveva le sue cinque zelanti sorelle tra cui scegliere per farne la futura regina. Ma l’isola del suo principe non aveva nessun’altro.

Neanche più un re o una regina.

Il principe Elias era solo con le speranze di un’intera isola che poggiava sulle sue spalle e, anche se lo avesse trascinato nel mare con lei, se si fosse presa un marito umano, non lo avrebbe amato se avesse deciso di restare. Se avesse scelto lei piuttosto che il suo regno, Tuyet non l’avrebbe più desiderato.

Era impossibile che lui andasse da lei, anche se l’avesse voluto, anche se avesse saputo della sua esistenza.

Dunque, sarebbe stata lei ad andare da lui.

Le sue incursioni segrete per vedere il principe erano costruttive. In un certo senso, beneficiavano anche la strega del mare dopotutto.

Rinforzavano la sua convinzione, le ricordavano cosa voleva e la riempivano di determinazione per portare a termine il suo compito, per aggiustare il tridente in modo da poter ricevere le sue gambe, posare i piedi sulla sabbia soffice e camminare verso il suo principe.

* * *

Dopo un paio di cicli di luna, non era più così sicura che ne valesse la pena.

“Di nuovo.” Ordinò Caligula.

Tuyet digrignò i denti, sapendo bene che alla strega non sarebbe importato delle sue suppliche o del suo dolore. Si guardò le mani, al modo in cui non riusciva a impedire alle dita di contrarsi e tremare. Le braccia dal gomito in giù le sembravano di gelatina. Alzarle era faticoso e usarle neanche a parlarne.

“Se sbaglio, siamo morte.” Sottolineò. Appellarsi alle tendenze egoistiche di Caligula era l’unico modo di ottenere qualcosa.

Aveva smesso di guarire bene Tuyet, dicendo che era uno spreco di magia, ad esempio. La ragazza era coperta di cicatrici frastagliate, la pallida pelle delle ferite che contrastava con il resto della sua pelle.

Al suo principe non sarebbero importate un paio di cicatrici, giusto?

A una parte di lei non importava neanche più del principe, non in quel momento. Voleva solo andarsene, correre il più lontano possibile da Caligula. Voleva le gambe per poter _correre_.

Non c’era più posto per lei in quell’oceano. Non riusciva a convincersi a tornare a casa e non poteva rimanere lì. Non era neanche sicura di riuscire ad andare dal suo principe. Come poteva incontrarlo dopo quello che aveva fatto Caligula? Dopo quello che lei aveva lasciato fare a Caligula?

Erano stati due mesi lunghi e dolorosi.

L’unica cosa che desiderava era di andare in un posto dove suo padre non avrebbe potuto trovarla, dove Caligula non avrebbe potuto trovarla. Voleva strisciare sulla terraferma e non fermarsi fino a quando non avrebbe trovato intorno a sé acqua fresca di fiume, fino a quando il sale e il sangue e il dolore non avrebbero potuto raggiungerla.

Caligula la afferrò per la mascella, affondando il pollice e l’indice nelle gengive. Tuyet non si accorse del sangue che aveva in bocca se non quando la pressione delle dita della strega ne spinse un fiotto giù per la sua gola e lei tossì, soffocando nel suo stesso sangue.

La strega del mare non allentò la presa e si limitò a dire: “Se sbagli, sarai tu a morire. Quindi non sbagliare. Ho sprecato fin troppo tempo con te perché sia stato tutto vano.”

Tuyet sospirò e si guardò le mani, osservando gli anfratti rocciosi che giacevano in rovina intorno a lei. Prese un respiro profondo e posò le mani sulla parete di roccia, sentendone la ruvidità contro i palmi delle mani, cercando, sentendo.

“Perché ci metti tanto?” Sbottò Caligula.

Tuyet la ignorò. La strega del mare le avrebbe imposto di far esplodere quelle rocce fino a quando non sarebbe stata soddisfatta, fino a quando l’esplosione non sarebbe stata abbastanza potente da convincerla che i suoi poteri stavano crescendo a un ritmo accettabile.

Ma era esausta e tremava ed era terribilmente stanca del fatto che Caligula la squarciasse solo per vederla sanguinare.

Quindi cercò qualcosa da poter sfruttare, qualcosa che c’era già, invece di dover far affiorare il suo potere alla cieca.

Le ci volle un altro mezzo minuto per trovarla, una crepa che si snodava all’interno della roccia, troppo stretta perché anche il più minuscolo dei pesci potesse infilarcisi dentro, appena percepibile. Ma si trovava proprio al centro ed era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.

“Principessa.” Ringhiò Caligula, affondando gli artigli nel muscolo della sua spalla.

“Afiago!” Urlò all’improvviso, spingendo la sua magia dentro quella crepa e forzandola per aprirla.

Ebbe salva la vita solo perché Caligula la trascinò lontano, solo perché i poteri della strega del mare le allontanarono entrambe abbastanza da non farle finire impalate dalla scheggia di roccia.

Il fondale tremò e collassò. Ma non solo. Tuyet vide come il fondale soffriva e cambiava, vide gli effetti del suo incantesimo saettare attraverso l’oceano come un’onda sulla riva.

“Molto bene.” Mormorò Caligula con la mano ancora sulla sua spalla, con gli artigli ancora _nella_ sua spalla.

Tuyet si portò una mano alla bocca, incurante della fatica che richiese alla sua spalla, e non si preoccupò più del dolore e dell’intorpidimento che pulsavano nel suo corpo. “No- devi- ti prego, devi fermarlo! La gente morirà!”

Già vedeva uno tsunami formarsi all’orizzonte e gli effetti di quello che aveva fatto. Non aveva capito…. Non sapeva che avrebbe raggiunto le grandi placche che si spostavano sottoterra, altrimenti non l’avrebbe fatto.

“Sì.” Disse Caligula, e Tuyet si spostò con uno scatto al sentire il piacere che c’era nella sua voce. “Moriranno.”

“Ti prego, fermalo.” La supplicò Tuyet. “Farò tutto, qualunque cosa tu voglia, ma- ti prego!”

“Fai già tutto quello che voglio.” Disse con distacco Caligula, divertita. “Ma mi duole ammettere che, anche se volessi, non potrei.”

Tuyet sbatté le palpebre. “C-che cosa?”

“Congratulazioni, cara.” Mormorò, con la gioia che le brillava negli occhi. “Hai fatto quello che io non posso fare. Presto, tutta questa tua deliziosa magia sarà mia.”

Per la prima volta, a Tuyet venne in mente che non le aveva mai chiesto perché volesse tutto quel potere. La strega non aveva mai fatto nulla di veramente terribile, isolata ed emarginata com’era ai limiti della società. Certo, aveva commesso atti oscuri e viscidi e vili, ma niente di così orribile da costringere suo padre a intervenire.

E se non fosse stato mancanza di intento, ma di potere?

E se aggiustare il tridente avesse dato a Caligula i poteri di cui necessitava per spargere distruzione nel mare? E se Tuyet le stesse consegnando le chiavi del palazzo, della propria cosa?

“Guarda cos’hai fatto.” Disse Caligula, e la sua presenza era fredda al suo fianco. “Non potrai più tornare a casa ora. Guarda che disastro hai combinato.”

Le lacrime di Tuyet non erano dense quanto l’acqua che la circondava e galleggiarono verso la superficie, piccole sacche di acqua dolce che trasportavano la sua tristezza dove desiderava così tanto andare. Crepe si diramavano nel terreno, espandendosi più lontano di quanto potesse vedere.

La distruzione che aveva causato… era immensa. Era più che un qualcosa di potente. Era pericoloso e sarebbero morte delle persone, la sua gente sarebbe morta. Gli abitanti del suo oceano, che avrebbe dovuto proteggere, sarebbero stati colpiti da quello che aveva fatto. Caligula aveva ragione.

Non poteva più tornare a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto! Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su Tumblr: [ShanaStoryteller](https://shanastoryteller.tumblr.com/).


	2. Capitolo 2

Ormai il tridente brillava d’argento per metà, mezzo pieno della magia di Tuyet. Era appoggiato in un angolo della caverna, in attesa di ogni goccia di magia che ci stava riversando dentro. La ruggine si sfaldava mentre lo inondava ulteriormente di magia e, ormai, il tridente non la smetteva di brillare. Inizialmente, Tuyet aveva trovato quella luce confortante, ma ora le sembrava solo sinistra, un ricordo del suo debito con Caligula, della vita a cui aveva rinunciato per sempre solo per poter camminare sulla sabbia invece che trascinarcisi sopra.

Tuyet lo aggirò nuotando e si diresse verso l’imboccatura della caverna, allungando il suo percorso quanto poteva per evitarlo.

“Vai da qualche parte?” Le chiese pigramente Caligula, seduta nel bel mezzo della stanza. Fino a poco prima, lì non c’era. Non alzò lo sguardo dalle pergamene che stava leggendo.

Tuyet fece del suo meglio per non tremare. “Stavo- stavo solo andando-”

“Andando a vedere il tuo principe?” Terminò la strega del mare. “D’accordo. Ma ritorna prima del tramonto.”

Come avrebbe fatto a capire quando il sole sarebbe tramontato? Erano talmente in profondità che i raggi del sole non le raggiungevano, ma Tuyet sapeva che era meglio non discutere. “Va bene.”

Attese per vedere se Caligula avesse altro da dirle, se avesse tentato di fermarla, ma quando quella non si curò nemmeno di guardarla, sfrecciò fuori dalla grotta.

Da quando aveva causato accidentalmente uno tsunami e un terremoto, Caligula la teneva sotto stretta sorveglianza. O forse l’aveva sempre tenuta sotto stretta sorveglianza, se sapeva dei suoi frequenti viaggi per vedere il principe, ma ora non più, o forse sì, ma non le importava che Tuyet lo sapesse.

Ora che non aveva più un posto dove andare, era come se la stretta di Caligula su di lei si fosse rafforzata e allentata al tempo stesso. Decise di non pensarci, di non rimuginare su qualcosa per cui non poteva fare niente. Il tridente era quasi carico per metà, il che significava che era a metà strada verso la sua libertà, le sue gambe e il suo principe e la sua isola.

Era su quello che si doveva concentrare. Non sulla sua situazione attuale, non sulle sue sorelle e sua nonna e il regno che aveva perduto, ma su un futuro promettente.

Solo che, quando affiorò in superficie per sbirciare Elias durante la sua ronda settimanale, vide qualcosa che distrusse quel promettente futuro.

C’era una nuova nave diretta verso quella di Elias, circondata da quella che era praticamente un’armata. Erano navi straniere, ma non erano pirati perché non si erano lanciate all’attacco come le molte altre navi che si avvicinavano alle coste dell’isola.

Al timone della nave c’era una ragazza. Aveva la pelle chiara ed era bella, indossava un vestito delle stesse sfumature delle nuvole nel cielo, e i capelli, raccolti, erano di un rosso fulvo. Portava sui capelli una corona d’oro e gemme scintillanti.

Una principessa. Una principessa straniera, arrivata nella terra del suo principe.

Con il cuore che le martellava nel petto, si avvicinò, ma non era ancora abbastanza, quindi si aggrappò alla fiancata della nave, infilando le mani tra i cirripedi aguzzi, non badando a come le laceravano la pelle. Non era ancora abbastanza, poteva sentire il chiacchiericcio delle persone ma non riusciva a comprendere le parole. “Audite.” Sussurrò, e la magia nel suo sangue sispinse in avanti, fino a quando non riuscì ad ascoltare le chiacchiere dei marinai come se fossero di fianco a lei. Guidò la sua magia, dirigendola oltre le conversazioni sul tempo e sul lavoro e su quello che non le interessava, fino a quando non trovò quella che voleva.

“-sicuro che debba farlo.”

“Cos’altro dovrebbe fare? Abbiamo bisogno di un re, non di un principe. E poi, guarda, questa ragazza ha portato in dote una flotta.”

“E pensi che non ci sia niente sotto? Che vogliano in cambio solo un matrimonio e un trono per la principessa Felicity? Il loro regno inghiottirà la nostra isola in un boccone. Il principe Elias sarebbe un re solo di titolo se accettasse.”

L’altro uomo fece un verso di scherno. “Non vinceremo questa guerra. Lui non può vincere e loro sì. È questo quello che conta.”

“E che mi dici del dopo?” Lo sfidò.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, teso, e poi: “Se la sposasse, almeno ci sarebbe un dopo. Se vincono i pirati non ci sarà più un’isola da proteggere quando avranno finito con noi.”

Tuyet aveva ascoltato abbastanza, aveva sentito più che abbastanza. Lasciò la presa e si rituffò in acqua, sentendo il suo corpo aumentare di dimensione, non per la pressione ma perché in quel modo avrebbe raggiunto più in fretta la sua destinazione.

Ritornò alle sue dimensioni quando vide la caverna ed entrò con irruenza, urlando: “Caligula, ti prego, ho bisogno delle mie gambe, adesso!”

“Cosa urli a fare?” Le chiese la strega del mare alle sue spalle, e Tuyet non ebbe le forze di andare in panico per la sua apparizione improvvisa. “Non c’è bisogno di fare l’isterica.”

“Ho bisogno delle mie gambe, adesso!” Ripeté, troppo disperata per provare paura.

Caligula inarcò un sopracciglio. “Termina di aggiustare il mio tridente e ti darò il più bel paio di gambe che il tuo principe abbia mai visto.”

Tuyet lanciò un’occhiata al tridente; le ci erano voluti mesi per arrivare anche solo a metà. Poteva anche essere più forte di quanto non fosse mai stata, avere più controllo sulla sua magia di quanto ne avesse mai avuto, ma era tutto relativo. Non poteva riportare il tridente a com’era prima in una volta sola. “Non posso, e non ha importanza, non se non avrò le mie gambe adesso. Sarà troppo tardi!”

Caligula non si arrabbiò né la ferì, cosa che Tuyet aveva imparato ad aspettarsi. Anzi, sembrava divertita, e la ragazza non sapeva se esserne felice. Preferiva la rabbia alla sua condiscendenza. “Niente tridente, niente gambe. Perché tutta questa fretta?”

“Si sta per sposare!” Disse, quasi scoppiando a quelle parole. “Con una- una qualche principessa che ha un sacco di navi e so che ne ha bisogno,” era egoista, così egoista a volere il principe per sé, a volere che la scegliesse anche se scegliere lei significava voltare le spalle alla sicurezza del suo paese, ma non poteva farne a meno, “ma lo voglio e se non farò niente la sposerà e io non avrò più alcuna possibilità.” Forse non aveva bisogno del principe: contava di tenersi le gambe anche se non l’avesse scelta, se non l’avesse amata. Ma voleva comunque quella possibilità, almeno.

“Fammi vedere.” Disse, e una scintilla di speranza prese a bruciare nel petto di Tuyet. Forse Caligula le avrebbe concesso una possibilità. Poteva tornare al mare di notte, certo, e allenarsi per riparare il tridente. Lo avrebbe fatto, lo avrebbe fatto davvero, e Caligula conosceva il tipo di magia che l’avrebbe costretta a mantenere la sua promessa. Avrebbe accettato di buon grado un incantesimo che l’avrebbe legata alla strega se avesse potuto stare vicino al suo principe.

Condusse Caligula alla nave. Probabilmente avevano usato una scialuppa o un ponte tra le navi quando se n’era andata perché ora la principessa Felicity dai capelli rossi si trovava sulla barca di Elias, in piedi sulla prua con le sue mani in quelle del principe, e nessuno dei due sorrideva.

Tra loro c’era un capitano e sulla nave del suo principe c’erano anche dei nobili. Non lo aveva notato prima, non pensava che il vestito bianco della principessa significasse qualcosa, ma a quanto pareva sì, con tutti quei nobili sulla nave e il capitano tra loro, tutti con vestiti fin troppo belli da indossare per la navigazione.

“È troppo tardi.” Disse, e la disperazione la fece sentire pesante, come se l’unica cosa che potesse fare fosse sprofondare sul fondo dell’oceano e rimanere lì, aspettando che la sua pelle diventasse corallo e che i pesci facessero il nido tra le sue costole.

Caligula schioccò la lingua. “Beh, non possiamo lasciare che accada, non è vero?”

Tuyet non comprese. “Non c’è niente che-”

“Exanimis.” Pronunciò l’incantesimo come se non le importasse, come se non significasse niente per lei.

“No!” Urlò, ma era troppo tardi.

La principessa spalanco i suoi begli occhi, schiuse le labbra e cadde all’indietro in mare. Si sentirono delle urla e il principe si tuffò dietro alla sua futura sposa senza esitare.

Tuyet cercò di raggiungerla, sapeva che poteva raggiungerla più velocemente di qualunque umano, ma Caligula la afferrò per un braccio, affondando le unghie nel muscolo molle. Non sentì neanche il dolore e diede uno strattone, resistendole, aggravando ancora di più la sua ferita perfino quando il suo sangue colò denso e viscoso nell’acqua. “Non darti troppa pena, è già morta.”

Chiuse gli occhi a quelle parole perché sapeva che era vero. Exanimis rubava l’aria dai polmoni. Si usava per cacciare le balene.

Una minuta donna umana non aveva speranze contro quell’incantesimo. “Perché.” Esordì, e sentì la gola bloccata dai singhiozzi che aveva tentato di soffocare. Si tuffarono molti altri uomini per cercare Felicity, ma sapeva che era troppo tardi. Se non avevano già trovato il suo corpo, non ci sarebbero riusciti mai più; era già andato troppo a fondo perché potessero raggiungerlo a nuoto.

“Ora il tuo principe è celibe e tu hai il tempo per finire di riparare il mio tridente.” Ritrasse i suoi artigli dal braccio della ragazza. “Era quello che volevi, no?”

Non a quel prezzo. Mai. Perché quello che voleva andava sempre a finire male, contorto e doloroso e non all’altezza del prezzo che aveva pagato?

Caligula le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e la strinse e forse Tuyet l’avrebbe trovato confortante se solo non si fosse sentita così istupidita. “Non fare tardi.”

“Va bene.” Disse, in mancanza di altro da fare. Rimase a guardar risalire coloro che si erano tuffati, e il principe fu l’ultimo, anzi, non si era affatto arreso. I suoi uomini dovettero trascinarlo fuori dall’acqua e issarlo su una barca, costringendolo a ritornare sulla nave a forza. Ci furono litigi e urla e per un momento Tuyet ebbe paura di star per assistere all’inizio di un’altra guerra, che il popolo della principessa avrebbe dichiarato guerra all’isola per vendicare la morte di Felicity.

Non sentiva quello che si dicevano e non ebbe la forza di usare la magia per comprendere. A volte, conoscere la verità può esser peggio dell’ignoranza.

La discussione andò avanti per ore e il sole aveva già iniziato a tramontare quando la flotta si ritirò, navigando verso qualunque fosse la terra da cui era salpata, e la barca del principe tornò verso casa.

Almeno non ci sarebbe stata una guerra. Ma quello che era accaduto non aiutava la guerra in cui si trovava ora il principe Elias, fatta da attacchi casuali da parte di quelli che sembravano essere ogni singolo pirata del mare.

Era ancora seduta lì quando la luna comparve in cielo, senza sapere dove andare. Doveva tornare alla grotta di Caligula, certo, ma non ci riusciva.

Non ancora.

Si immerse sotto le onde, nuotando sempre più a fondo, seguendo le correnti e attraversandole.

Il corpo della principessa Felicity non era sul fondo dell’oceano; il suo vestito si era impigliato in una roccia e lei galleggiava con i suoi capelli rossi che ondeggiavano intorno al suo volto e gli occhi verdi spalancati, le labbra bluastre aperte in un grido afono, un grido che non era riuscita a fare quando l’aria le era stata completamente rubata dai polmoni.

“Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò Tuyet. “Non volevo- non ho mai voluto che ti accadesse qualcosa. Se l’avessi saputo, non avrei detto niente. Se- se fosse rimasta aria nei tuoi polmoni, avrei potuto sostituirla con dell’acqua e ti avrei salvata da tutto questo, almeno. Ti avrei salvata. A qualunque costo.”

La principessa, ovviamente, non rispose. Non importava se Tuyet avesse detto o meno la verità. Non importava se Felicity le avrebbe creduto o meno. Non c’era niente che la rendesse meno morta.

Tuyet le chiuse delicatamente le palpebre ed esitò, non sapendo cosa fare a quel punto. L’aveva trovata. E ora che cos’avrebbe fatto con il suo corpo? Se l’avesse lasciata lì sarebbe stata divorata o si sarebbe decomposta in un modo che Tuyet non avrebbe propriamente definito dignitoso. Il corpo degli umani non si tramutava in corallo o in caverne o niente del genere. Marciva e basta. E poteva essere una buona cosa sulla terraferma, nel terreno, ma lì non era altro che cibo. Avrebbe potuto riportare il corpo a riva e sperare che qualcuno lo trovasse prima che diventasse cibo o che si decomponesse oltre il limite della decenza, ma non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato. E cosa ne avrebbero fatto, poi, del corpo in decomposizione di una principessa straniera?

Tuyet si passò i denti sul labbro inferiore e nuotò vicina abbastanza da poter incorniciare il volto di Felicity con le mani, accarezzando le guance fredde con i pollici. “Mi dispiace.” Disse di nuovo, come se avesse potuto giovare alla ragazza. “Mi dispiace tanto. Spero che tu possa trovare la pace nella morte e felicità ovunque sia la tua anima.” Disse, e le parole le sembrarono strane nella sua bocca.

La sua gente non usava celebrare riti funebri, aveva solo canzoni per il lutto, e l’unica designata per essere cantata da una persona sola era il _Pianto della Vedova_ e cantarla avrebbe significato più un insulto che un tributo. Si sforzò di trovare qualcos’altro da dire, altre parole che gli umani dicevano ai loro morti, ma non le venne in mente niente.

Sospirò e premette la fronte contro quella della principessa morta, concentrando la magia del suo sangue di fronte a lei, e sussurrò: “Calamochnus.”

Il corpo di Felicity si dissolse tra le sue mani, separandosi e galleggiando verso la superficie dell’oceano. Aveva trasformato il su corpo in schiuma di mare e rimase a guardare fino a quando anche l’ultima parte della principessa non fu portata via dalla corrente.

Il vestito bianco si liberò dalla roccia e galleggiò lontano, ma la corona che era poggiata sul capo di Felicity ora giaceva mezza sepolta dalla sabbia. Tuyet avrebbe potuto lasciarla lì, lasciare che diventasse un tesoro sommerso; avrebbe potuto riportarla sulle spiagge del principe o perfino tentare di raggiungere la flotta della principessa perché potessero riportare a casa almeno quella piccola parte di lei.

Invece la raccolse e lasciò che la magia le scorresse nelle dita. La corona non perse neanche un po’ della sua lucentezza, nessuna delle sue pietre preziose, ma divenne più piccola e flessibile al tempo stesso.

Tuyet si assicurò la corona intorno al collo come una collana, accoccolata sulla sua pelle e impossibile da ignorare, da dimenticare.

Non avrebbe lasciato che una cosa simile accadesse ancora.

Prima lo tsunami che doveva aver colpito la sua gente, poi quella principessa, la cui morte non aveva colpito solo la povera ragazza, ma anche il suo principe e la sua isola. Non si sarebbe lasciata usare di nuovo a quel modo. A qualunque costo. E se significava stringersi un nodo intorno al collo per ricordarsi di stare in riga…

Che così fosse.

* * *

Caligula non disse niente a proposito della collana che indossava come un choker, ma non si aspettava che lo facesse. I metalli preziosi e le gemme non le interessavano, come nemmeno le perle né niente di fisico che teoricamente aveva un qualche valore.

La strega del mare si curava solo del valore del potere e del potere soltanto.

Le cose si placarono e Tuyet arrivò quasi a domandarsi se la sua reazione fosse stata esagerata, se Caligula fosse davvero il mostro in cui la distorceva la sua memoria.

Si sbagliava, ovviamente, ed era colpa sua per essersene dimenticata.

Una nave pirata passò vicino all’isola del suo principe, ma non attaccò, non sembrava voler far altro che girare intorno ai suoi estremi per poi navigare verso l’orizzonte.

Era strano solo perché era normale e le cose erano state decisamente anormali in quegli ultimi tempi. Una famosa ciurma pirata e il suo capitano non avevano motivo di creare scompiglio attaccando un regno-isola, che poteva anche essere prospero per le sue dimensioni, ma che non aveva grandi riserve d’oro o di preziosi. Soprattutto un regno che aveva la lunga tradizione di chiudere un occhio quando le navi pirata ormeggiavano nei suoi porti, fintantoché non causavano danni.

Ma avevano causato danni per mesi e Tuyet non capiva. Forse, se fosse stata umana, l’avrebbe capito; se avesse potuto camminare per il mercato e ascoltare i pettegolezzi e le risate avrebbe capito, avrebbe saputo perché i pirati ora cambiavano rotta per attaccare un’isola che era sempre stata per loro come un faro nella tempesta.

A parte quella nave, a quanto pareva, dato che continuava a navigare come se non avesse alcuna intenzione di ingaggiare battaglia.

Ovviamente, Tuyet la seguì.

Era _curiosa_.

Vide la ciurma sul ponte e un uomo che vestiva una giacca dai colori sgargianti e un cappello con una piuma, in piedi vicino al timone. Ma sembrava che non stesse facendo granché: era rilassato e rideva e parlava con la sua ciurma, il che non coincideva affatto con quello che Tuyet aveva visto fare ad altri capitani.

Calò la notte e il silenzio sulla nave, e fu allora che si issò strisciando, scalando la fiancata della nave fino a quando non riuscì a sbirciare oltre il parapetto. Il capitano sedeva sul bordo della nave, mentre il resto della ciurma, tranne coloro strettamente necessari, dormivano nelle loro cuccette.

E quei tre. Il capitano con due marinai che, a un’occhiata più attenta, erano chiaramente due donne. Sembravano meno sofisticate del loro capitano e vestivano vestiti più semplici e pratici piuttosto che belli. Una aveva i capelli rosso fuoco, come quelli di Felicity, e l’altra aveva la pelle più scura perfino di quella del suo principe; sedevano ai lati del loro capitano. Lui rideva e sorridevae ma loro no, anche se non sembravano scontente della sua compagnia.

Le sembrarono familiari, come se li avesse già visti, ma non poteva essere. Giusto? Si arrischiava molto di rado vicino agli umani per osservarli, se ne sarebbe sicuramente ricordata.

“Audite.” Evocò, perché non voleva scegliere tra il guardare o il sentire, voleva entrambi.

“-fino a Creta, ne sei sicura? È lontana.”

“Devi andare da qualche parte?” Gli chiese la donna dalla pelle scura, dandogli un colpetto al fianco.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Penso solo che non ne valga la pena per una taglia simile, Maria.”

L’espressione della rossa non cambiò. “Io penso di sì.”

“Sì, cara, lo so.” Disse ironico, scuotendo la testa. “Vi ricordate entrambe che sono io il capitano, vero?”

“Sì, caro.” Risposero le donne all’unisono, e finalmente un tono scherzoso trapelò dalle loro maschere prive di emozioni.

“Ho sentito uno degli uomini scherzare sul fatto che almeno non avresti sbagliato a chiamarci per nome a letto.” Disse Maria, affondando le dita nei capelli del suo capitano.

“Maria e Ana non sono lo stesso nome,” disse, seguendo il suo tocco, “e ho detto alla ciurma che chiamarvi entrambe Ana Maria sarebbe stato un suicidio, quindi sono stati coraggiosi. Sono ancora vivi? Di solito non siete molto gentili con le persone che sparlano di voi.”

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Di solito non sono molto gentile con le persone che sparlano di _te_.”

Ci fu una risata e la conversazione continuò più piano, ma Tuyet non stava più prestando attenzione a loro. Le due donne erano Ana Darling e Maria Freeman e questo significava che…

…che quell’uomo era il capitano John Darling.

Tuyet li _aveva_ già visti prima.

Ne aveva sentito parlare, certo, aveva sentito che John se l’era filata con la moglie di un altro, che John era il capitano ma che era Ana quella da cui ci si doveva guardare, che non prendeva prigionieri e non aveva pietà per nessuno.

Che era anche il motivo per il quale John era riuscito a far entrare la temuta Maria Freeman nella sua ciurma. Tuyet e le sue sorelle avevano visto quella battaglia, avevano visto la ciurma di John scontrarsi con quella di Maria, avevano visto Ana sollevare il mento di Maria con la spada e avevano visto la donna arrendersi. La nave di John era stata gravemente danneggiata, quindi l’avevano affondata e avevano preso quella di Maria; e Tuyet e le sue sorelle avevano guardato e aspettato, ma né il corpo di Maria né i cadaveri della sua ciurma erano sprofondati nell’oceano.

Dopo quel fatto, le chiacchiere erano dilagate così tanto che le avevano sentite anche loro, perfino sul fondo del mare. O forse le aveva sentite solo lei perché era sempre smaniosa e interessata alla vita degli umani e quella storia la affascinava come nient’altro.

Se prima John e Ana Darling sembravano appartenere a una favola, se Maria Freeman sembrava temibile e potente da sola, non fu niente rispetto a quando si unirono tutti e tre. Sembrava che regnassero sul mare, come se potessero sfruttare a loro vantaggio ogni sua parte.

Ma aveva sentito anche un’altra cosa.

Aveva sentito che erano stati catturati, che li avevano impiccati tutti e tre per i loro crimini e che avevano lasciato i loro corpi a penzolare all’entrata della baia come monito.

Tuyet li aveva visti, aveva visto i loro cadaveri ondeggiare al vento, solo che ora erano lì, proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi. Non potevano essere fantasmi, no? Poteva toccare quella nave, li vedeva, li sentiva, non le sembravano traslucidi né bloccati in un loop temporale. Erano corporei, reali, vivi.

Non capiva e dunque rimase e osservò. Ana non toccò John, ma Maria sì; piccoli momenti di pelle su pelle che potevano significare molto o niente. Da come parlavano prima… stavano insieme? Ana non sembrava disturbata dalle mani dell’altra donna su suo marito e Tuyet non riusciva a immaginarsi Ana come una che avrebbe messo da parte l’orgoglio o la rabbia se le avesse dato fastidio, non se si basava su quello che aveva sentito su di lei.

Gli uomini della ciurma sorridevano a John, ma giravano al largo dalle donne. O John era completamente rilassato o molto bravo a fingere, e perché non dovrebbe? Erano soli nel bel mezzo dal mare e anche se fossero pirati in fuga con tutte le navi del mondo alle calcagna, erano soli nel bel mezzo di un oceano calmo e potevano guardarsi intorno per miglia. Avrebbero dovuto essere tutti rilassati. Avrebbe avuto senso per loro. John _era_ rilassato.

Maria e Ana invece no.

Maria fingeva bene, ma più Tuyet li guardava e meno le piccole carezze di Maria le sembravano maliziose, quanto più ansiose, come se dovesse toccare John per rassicurare se stessa della sua presenza. Ana continuava a scandagliare il mare, come a cercare qualcosa. Che avessero distanziato qualcuno da poco?

“Andiamo a letto, cara?” Le chiese John, muovendosi infine per carezzare con un dito la guancia di Ana. Tuyet si rese conto che _Darling_ nella loro lingua era sia un vezzeggiativo che un modo di chiamarla, dato che era un cognome che condividevano.

Ana sorrise, ma i suoi occhi no. “Voi andate. Monto io di guardia.”

“Siamo al sicuro qui.” Disse John e, per come era voltato, non vide il modo in cui Maria sussultò. “Vieni a letto.”

Ana fece saettare lo sguardo su di lui e si sporse abbastanza da premere la sua fronte contro quella di lui per poi ritirarsi. “Non stanotte, caro.”

John sospirò, ma si mise in piedi, stiracchiandosi volutamente la schiena dando le spalle alla balaustra.

Maria inarcò un sopracciglio. Ana sussurrò, talmente piano che Tuyet riuscì a sentirla solo grazie al suo incantesimo: “Ho la sensazione che qualcuno ci stia osservando.”

Tuyet si abbassò, anche se non l’avevano ancora notata ed era quasi impossibile che accadesse, e non avrebbero potuto fare niente anche se l’avessero scoperta. Sentì qualcosa simile a colpevolezza strizzarle il basso ventre e si arrischiò a dare un’altra occhiata. Ana teneva le braccia incrociate e lanciava occhiate dappertutto intorno a lei, mentre Maria e John si stavano incamminando sottocoperta insieme.

Aveva spiato abbastanza per quella notte, anche se ora aveva più domande che risposte, e si immerse sotto le onde diretta verso la grotta di Caligula.

Solo che, nel momento in cui entrò nella grotta, sentì che qualcosa non andava. Caligula aveva gli occhi spalancati e selvaggi come non lo erano mai stati in settimane e Tuyet sentì la paura annidarsi alla base della schiena prima ancora che potesse capire cosa stava succedendo. Caligula la afferrò per i capelli a la tirò a sé, passandole il naso lungo il collo, inspirando profondamente. “Dove sei stata?”

“Ho- ho fatto tardi?” Le chiese, tremante. “Mi dispiace, non volevo.”

“Taci e rispondi alla domanda.” Sbottò la strega del mare.

“Stavo, uhm, stavo solo guardando degli umani, su una barca.” Disse, e voleva staccarsi da lei ma sapeva bene che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione se avesse opposto resistenza.

Caligula le strinse i capelli con più forza, a tal punto che Tuyet sentì le sue unghie pungerle il capo. Non l’aveva fatto volutamente, quindi non disse nulla per non far sì che diventasse intenzionale. “Che nave era?”

“Grande?” Tentò lei, e deglutì quando Caligula assottigliò lo sguardo. “Non lo so, non ho guardato, scusami.”

“Non importa.” Finalmente la lasciò andare e Tuyet resistette all’impulso di sentire se aveva del sangue appiccicoso tra i capelli. “Portami lì.”

“È solo una nave degli umani.” Protestò lei.

Caligula ghignò e le andò vicino, viso a viso, così insopportabilmente vicino che le avrebbe fatto meno paura essere intrappolata tra le sue grinfie. “Te l’ho forse chiesto? Non sono arrabbiata con te, ragazzina, ma continua così e lo sarò.”

Tuyet si irrigidì. Gran parte della crudeltà della strega del mare era insensata, casuale, qualcosa che faceva senza pensare. La sua ira era spaventosa in modi che la metteva a disagio immaginare. “Va bene.”

Guidò Caligula fino alla nave. Si aspettava che sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo, che Caligula avrebbe visto che non era niente più che l’ennesima di molte navi pirata che solcavano il loro mare e che poi se ne sarebbero andate. Caligula forse ne sarebbe stata frustrata, ma entrambe non ne sarebbero uscite peggio di quando tutto era iniziato.

Non fu quello che successe.

“Finalmente.” Esalò Caligula e, prima che Tuyet potesse avere modo di farle una domanda, l’acqua che circondava la strega del mare la depositò sul ponte e, nel ritirarsi, lasciò la donna perfettamente asciutta, con i suoi capelli bianchissimi che le incorniciavano dolcemente il volto. Il suo vestito di reti da pesca, però, continuava a coprirla come se si trovasse ancora in mare.

La ciurma urlò, alcuni di loro corsero sottocoperta e altri si buttarono addirittura fuoribordo; Tuyet pensò che non fosse un gran piano. Erano distanti dalla terraferma, non sarebbero riusciti a nuotare verso la salvezza. Avrebbero almeno potuto prendere una scialuppa.

Ana non si alzò in piedi, era ancora seduta, ma non riuscì a nascondere del tutto la sua reazione. Era diventata pallida in modo innaturale, un colorito che nessuno che passa molto tempo sotto il sole avrebbe. Maria e John uscirono in fretta da sottocoperta e si fecero strada tra la gente che cercava di nascondersi dentro la nave; si erano palesemente vestiti in tutta fretta.

“Strega del mare.” Latrò John, spingendo Maria dietro di lui, e si parò di fronte a sua moglie. “Lascia la nostra nave, non hai motivo per essere qui. Non ti dobbiamo niente.”

Ana si mise in piedi e toccò la spalla di John, tirandolo indietro. Disse piano: “Non è vero, non del tutto.”

Lui si zittì, poi si voltò verso di lei. C’era paura e orrore nella sua voce, ma non rabbia, quando le domandò: “Che cosa avete fatto?”

“Ti hanno salvato la vita, ovviamente,” miagolò Caligula, strisciando verso di loro, “e la loro. Ma ad un prezzo. Non faccio niente per niente.”

“Caligula.” Disse Maria, fredda, e Tuyet non riuscì a nascondere la sua sorpresa. Gli umani che la conoscevano ne avevano troppa paura per chiamarla per nome, solo per paura di poterla invocare, solo per paura che la strega potesse sentirne il sussurro anche quando era sola nella sua grotta sul fondo dell’oceano. “Abbiamo pagato il prezzo che hai chiesto. Un bambino hai chiesto e un bambino Ana ha perso. Ora vattene.”

Per la prima volta, il volto di John divenne impassibile e freddo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Ana, alle sue spalle, ma lei non lo guardò, non distolse lo sguardo da Caligula.

“Dovevano essere gemelli,” sibilò lei, “mi avevate promesso dei gemelli. Mi _dovete_ dei gemelli. Però,” concesse loro, “le mie circostanze sono cambiate dall’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato. Immagino di potermi ritenere soddisfatta anche solo con un altro bambino.”

Il respiro di Tuyet le si impigliò in gola. Sapeva che cos’era successo, che cosa doveva essere successo.

Il potenziale di una vita prima della sua nascita era qualcosa di potente. Ancora di più se si trattava di gemelli. Caligula doveva aver prosciugato quella vita dal corpo di Ana prima che il bambino nascesse, l’aveva imbottigliata e conservata o forse aveva provato e fallito a usarla per riparare il suo tridente.

“Non abbiamo più bambini.” Disse Ana, e suonava sicura, ma dovette aver fatto trapelare qualcosa perché John e Maria la guardarono, la preoccupazione visibile nelle loro sopracciglia aggrottate.

Caligula sorrise e i suoi denti aguzzi sembrarono ancora più innaturali fuori dall’acqua. “Tu no. Ma lei sì.”

Ci volle un momento prima che capissero che stava guardando Maria.

“No.” Disse John, e Maria si premette le mani sullo stomaco con occhi spalancati. Ana sembrava nauseata.

Non sapevano nemmeno che fosse incinta, fino a quel momento.

La corona di Felicity era pesante e stretta intorno alla sua gola e Tuyet non poteva restare a guardare, non poteva rimanere in silenzio, complice di tutto quello. Una principessa morta era abbastanza, era troppo. Si era fatta una promessa e se mantenerla le sarebbe costata la vita, allora che così fosse.

“Basta!” Urlò Tuyet, e l’acqua si sollevò depositandola sulla nave, frapponendola tra i pirati e Caligula. Solo che lei non aveva delle gambe, quindi fu costretta a sedersi sulle assi, sollevandosi quanto poteva e ignorando il dolore delle scaglie che grattavano contro il legno della nave.

Maria e Ana fecero un passo indietro, sorprese, ma John non sembrò molto impressionato dalla sua entrata in scena e ancora meno dalla sua esistenza. Probabilmente non era la prima sirena che vedeva.

Caligula inarcò un sopracciglio, la guardò e poi distolse lo sguardo, sminuendo la sua presenza in meno di un secondo. “Vattene. Non mi servi più.”

“No.” Disse lei, e si dovette sforzare per non farsi piccola sotto lo sguardo gelato che le lanciò la strega. “No, non me ne andrò e non lascerò che tu gli faccia del male o che gli prenda nient’altro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** : Spero che vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> Ana, Maria e John sono forse un palese prestito delle figure storiche di Anne Bonney, Mary Read e Jack Rackham? Sì. Certo che lo sono.
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice [[DanceLikeAnHippogriff](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=225552)]: **Mi rendo conto che la pubblicazione dei capitoli per questa storia sia finita un po' nel dimenticatoio, ma pian piano conto di caricare il materiale che ho a disposizione anche e soprattutto grazie a [Nereisi](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=133176), che mi fa da super beta <3
> 
> Speriamo che questo secondo capitolo vi abbia lasciato con la voglia di continuare la lettura! Alla prossima!


	3. Capitolo 3

Tuyet non aveva idea di quello che stava facendo.

“Non hai bisogno di loro.” Tentò. “Hai me. Quanta magia ti può dare in più una vita non nata a confronto di quello che ti posso dare io?”

Caligula ghignò. “Stupida ragazza, non l’hai ancora capito? Non si tratta del potere che possiedo.”

Tuyet la fissò a bocca aperta e tutti i suoi argomenti e le sue suppliche la abbandonarono. “Cosa? Tu ami il potere. Lo brami.” È per questo che vuoi me, ma non lo aggiunse.

“No,” disse lei, scivolandole vicino, “non mi hai ascoltata, bambina. Non si tratta del potere che posseggo. Ma del potere che _prendo_.”

Oh.

Caligula avrebbe potuto avere tutto il potere del mondo e non le sarebbe comunque bastato. Perché non si trattava di quello che possedeva. Si trattava di quello che riusciva a prendere e rubare dalle persone, non si trattava di quello che poteva guadagnare, ma di quello che faceva perdere agli altri. Non sarebbe mai stata soddisfatta fino a quando non avrebbe tolto tutto agli altri, fino a quando non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da prendere.

Tuyet sollevò una mano, concentrando la magia nel palmo. Caligula inclinò la testa all’indietro e rise: “Pensi di poterti scontrare con me? Conosci solo trucchetti da quattro soldi. Non c’è potere che possa rimediare alla tua mancanza di talento.”

Non era del tutto vero, ma valeva per lei. Poteva anche essere più forte di Caligula, con il suo sangue reale ricco di magia e il suo potenziale emerso grazie agli abusi della strega del mare, ma Caligula usava la magia da molto tempo e aveva combattuto numerose battaglie, uscendone vincitrice. Non esisteva un incantesimo abbastanza potente o veloce da poterla distruggere prima che Caligula la superasse in astuzia.

Ma non era quello che pensava di fare.

“Invenient.” Evocò, e si soffiò sulla mano, spargendo l’incantesimo di localizzazione inversa in ogni anfratto del mare.

Caligula non rideva più. “Che stai facendo?” Sibilò, e si avvicinò con fare minaccioso.

Tuyet cercò di arretrare, ma non sapeva dove andare. Trasalì quando Caligula la afferrò per i capelli, tirandola verso l’alto, avvicinandola al suo volto e costringendola così a stare dritta. “Mio padre seguirà quell’incantesimo e verrà qui. Hai ragione. Io non posso sconfiggerti. Ma lui sì.”

Suo padre non si era mai curato di Caligula prima di allora, si era limitato ad ammonire Tuyet e le sue sorelle di non andarle vicino e a dire loro che a chiunque cercasse la strega del mare capitava quello che meritava. Si sarebbe arrabbiato terribilmente con lei per essere una di quelle persone, per quello che aveva fatto, per le bugie e il suo tradimento e la sofferenza che aveva inferto alla sua gente. Ma era comunque meglio dell’alternativa che aveva.

Non avrebbe amato il suo principe se avesse abbandonato il suo popolo. Come poteva sperare che lui l’amasse se lei abbandonava il suo? Rimaneva una principessa, di sangue reale e con doveri reali. Doveva proteggere la sua gente.

“Stupida ragazza!” Urlò Caligula. “Ti rinchiuderà dopo quello che hai fatto, se sei fortunata, e non vedrai mai più il tuo principe! È questo che vuoi?”

“No.” Ripose lei. Piangere sottacqua era molto meglio, meno problematico, più dignitoso. C’era determinazione nel suo diniego, ma non dignità. Aveva il volto gonfio e doveva tenersi sollevata su quella nave, con le scaglie doloranti; nonostante tutto il potere nel suo sangue, non riusciva nemmeno a tenersi dritta. “Ma il prezzo per la mia felicità è troppo alto. Non posso pagarlo.”

Avrebbe dovuto farlo prima, avrebbe dovuto farlo quando la principessa Felicity era morta, ma era disperata e una codarda. Se fosse stata più furba, l’avrebbe capito molto prima di quanto successo con Felicity e avrebbe chiamato suo padre per far rinchiudere Caligula mesi prima. E allora, Felicity sarebbe viva, si sarebbe sposata ed Elias e la sua isola sarebbero salvi.

Invece era tutto un caos, morte e paura perché era stata stupida, e si rifiutava di lasciare che continuasse a quel modo.

Caligula ringhiò. “Quell’incantesimo di localizzazione non funzionerà sul tuo cadavere, ragazza.”

Vide gli artigli di Caligula sfrecciare verso di lei e si coprì il volto, sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla, che Caligula poteva rubarle il respiro dai polmoni con una maledizione senza bisogno di toccarla, come aveva fatto con Felicity.

Poi, sentì delle gambe alle sue spalle, a sostenerla, e Caligula si fermò bruscamente.

“Ehi ehi.” Disse John, pacato. Tuyet inclinò la testa e vide il suo braccio teso e una pistola puntata tra gli occhi di Caligula.

Una pistola non avrebbe dovuto significare niente per lei, avrebbe dovuto essere un gioco da ragazzi, ma la strega del mare non rise. Si congelò sul posto e, per la prima, Tuyet la vide spaventata. “Dove l’ha presa quella?”

“Non ha importanza.” Disse lui, completamente rilassato, con un sorriso che aleggiava agli angoli della bocca, perfino in quel momento. “Se fai un altro passo verso questa signorina, sparo.”

Tuyet si voltò e vide che anche Ana e Maria lo guardavano sorprese; evidentemente era qualcosa che non avevano mai visto prima, qualcosa che non si aspettavano.

A quanto pareva, non si diventava un famigerato capitano pirata solo per avere due mogli temibili.

“Ti ucciderà.” Lo ammonì Caligula. “Tutto quello che le tue donne hanno fatto per salvarvi la vita, il bambino che hanno scambiato… Butteresti via la tua vita proprio di fronte a loro?”

Era un gioco mentale quello insito nelle parole di Caligula, un incantesimo che non lo era davvero. Tuyet tentò di aprire la bocca per avvertirlo, per dire qualcosa, ma non le uscì niente.

“Per proteggerle?” Le chiese, immobile, del tutto immune e intoccato dalla voce di Caligula. Tuyet non capiva come riuscisse a farlo. Era solo un umano. Non era forse così? “Certo che lo farei. Fai un solo movimento verso questa signorina o una delle mie mogli o me e premerò questo grilletto per assicurarmi che sia l’ultima cosa che farai.”

“Allora premere quel grilletto sarà l’ultima cosa che farai.” Disse Caligula, ma non lo disse come una minaccia.

Lui fece un’alzata di spalle, sollevandole e abbassandole sotto la sua bella giacca.

Si fissarono per un po’ e Tuyet non poté fare altro che aspettare, sperando che suo padre arrivasse prima che accadesse qualcosa di terribile.

Caligula ebbe un fremito.

Guardò l’oceano, aggrottando le sopracciglia e poi le sollevò di scatto. “Il mio tridente!” Urlò. “Stupida ragazza, l’hai portato dal mio tridente!”

Tuyet non riuscì a reagire perché Caligula si voltò e si tuffò nell’oceano, seminandoli.

John rinfoderò la pistola e si piegò per poggiarle una mano sulla spalla. “Tutto bene?”

“John.” Esordì Maria, ma non disse altro.

“Sonno arrabbiato con tutte e due.” Disse, ma non sembrava che lo fosse; la sua voce non era severa o cattiva né tantomeno alta. Lo disse con semplicità, come se la sua rabbia fosse qualcosa di semplice. “Non so in che guaio ti sia cacciata, ma Caligula non è la persona che te ne tirerà fuori. Non dovresti tornare da lei. Rimani qui.”

Le ci volle un momento per capire che John stava parlando con lei e non con le sue mogli.

“No.” Disse, infine, e fu la prima volta che si sentiva la bocca secca. “No, non posso. Devo tornare in acqua.”

“No che non devi.” Riprese John, ma Tuyet non rimase ad ascoltarlo ed evocò un’onda che si infranse sulla nave. Non per rovesciarla o ferire qualcuno, ma per farsi trascinare nell’oceano.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere, o almeno non andarsene, ma in che posto poteva andare dove suo padre non l’avrebbe trovata? Prima, sarebbe scappata sulla terraferma, dove la sua famiglia non avrebbe potuto seguirla anche se avessero voluto, ma ora era diverso.

Aveva fatto la cosa gusta, ma le era costato tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto con così tanta intensità. Non avrebbe mai seppellito i piedi nella sabbia calda e asciutta. Non avrebbe mai camminato per un mercato. Non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di rivedere il suo principe.

Ma la sua gente era al sicuro da Caligula. Suo padre avrebbe imprigionato la strega del mare, e anche lei probabilmente, per essere scappata, per tutto. Forse, se era particolarmente arrabbiato, avrebbe fatto condividere loro la cella in modo che Caligula continuasse a torturarla e, quando suo padre l’avrebbe fatta uscire, le ossa di Elias sarebbero state polvere.

Non la stupiva che la gente scegliesse di rado di fare la cosa giusta se faceva sempre così male.

Forse si sarebbe potuta nascondere da suo padre per un po’, l’oceano era vasto. Ma gli sarebbe bastato soffiare una volta nella conchiglia e ogni creatura marina l’avrebbe cercata e non c’era luogo in cui potesse stare completamente sola, dove nessuna creatura vivente avrebbe potuto trovarla. Quindi, non aveva molto senso. Nascondersi non l’avrebbe salvata, avrebbe solo reso suo padre più furioso e la sua punizione peggiore di quello che già era.

Dunque, non si nascose e non scappò.

Ritornò alla grotta di Caligula per affrontare le conseguenze, usando la sua magia come propellente per attraversare l’oceano. Era meglio incontrare suo padre nella grotta piuttosto che a palazzo. Almeno a quel modo sarebbe esploso lì e le avrebbe urlato di tutto senza che altri lo vedessero.

L’odore fu quello che la colpì prima di ogni altra cosa, un che di marcio e turpe e bruciato, acre perfino. Non c’era fumo nell’oceano, ma poteva sentirne il sapore nell’acqua che la circondava. Si avvicinò lentamente alla grotta, cauta. Era certa che Caligula non fosse così stupida da opporre resistenza al re del mare. Era potente, certo, ma lui era re Proteus, nato da Pallas. Caligula era molte cose, ma non stupida.

“Abscondium.” Sussurrò, aspettando che l’ondata di magia la coprisse, celandola alla vista. Poi, si addentrò nella caverna, aggrappandosi alle pareti per non andare addosso a qualcosa per sbaglio, allertandoli così della sua presenza.

Non si aspettava quello che vide.

Suo padre era _furioso_ , più arrabbiato di quanto lo avesse mai visto, e la sua furia sembrava renderlo più grande, anche se non poteva ingrandirsi molto nello spazio angusto di quella grotta. I suoi occhi blu elettrico erano freddi e duri e i suoi capelli scuri, striati d’argento, gli turbinavano attorno al capo, mentre la conchiglia appesa al suo fianco dondolava e la fine della sua coda, di un argento scuro, si muoveva avanti e indietro per l’agitazione.

Caligula era aggrappata al suo tridente riparato per metà, rimpicciolita su se stessa. Era la prima volta ad essere lei la più piccola. “Ti prego, no- non è quello che sembra-”

“Mia figlia,” tuonò, “per il tuo tridente? Cos’avevi in mente?”

Caligula stava forse cercando di usarla come moneta di scambio? Che suo padre pensasse che era prigioniera o rinchiusa da qualche parte? Aprì la bocca, preparandosi a dire qualcosa, per far sapere a suo padre che Caligula non l’aveva catturata e che quindi non aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico.

Ma non ne ebbe l’occasione.

Proteus aprì i pugni e una dozzina di lumache marine galleggiarono fuori dalle sue mani. Tuyet spalancò gli occhi.

Da piccole, sua nonna acconciava loro i capelli con le lumache di mare. Tuyet le trovava bellissime e non capiva che erano una protezione, come gli antichi squali goblin che le accompagnavano costantemente. In quanto reali, erano immuni al veleno delle lumache di mare.

Ma Caligula non lo era.

Le barbe le affondarono nella pelle prima ancora che avesse la possibilità di urlare, sufficienti a uccidere più volte un capodoglio, ma forse non sarebbe bastato contro Caligula perché lei non era nata con la magia nel sangue ma se ne era iniettata abbastanza nelle vene, trasformandosi completamente per controllare la magia come sapeva fare. Forse, questo l’avrebbe salvata.

Ma quello non era un attacco magico e non ebbe il tempo di innalzare nessun tipo di difesa prima che il veleno la uccidesse. Il suo corpo cadde a terra e le lumache galleggiarono verso la volta della grotta.

Tuyet era talmente sorpresa che si dimenticò di respirare. Proteus guardò il corpo di Caligula, immobile come lui, poi si abbassò, afferrò il tridente da terra e glielo conficcò nel petto con una forza tale da spezzarle le costole e trafiggerle il cuore. Il sangue fluì attorno al tridente, rivestendolo e asciugandosi più velocemente del normale, per poi staccarsi, lasciando l’arma lucente e argentata.

Era ritornato al suo potere originario.

“Ne è valsa la pena?” Le chiese Proteus, e la sua voce era insopportabilmente alta nell’immobilità della grotta. “Prima il terremoto e poi questo? Pensavi che ti avrei perdonata?”

Tuyet ebbe un fremito e si appiattì contro la parete, incassando la testa fin quando le spalle non toccarono le orecchie.

Il terremoto non era colpa della strega.

Suo padre fece per prendere il tridente, ma si bloccò. Corrugò le sopracciglia e fece per prenderlo nuovamente ma si fermò ed emise un verso disgustato e gutturale. Quell’oggetto era potente, Tuyet lo sapeva, ma sua padre doveva odiarlo così tanto da non volerne reclamare il potere o perlomeno sottrarlo alle mani di qualcun altro e chiuderlo nella sala del tesoro. Uscì dalla grotta e Tuyet lo osservò mentre si allontanava, senza dire nulla. Se non aveva percepito la sua presenza, se l’incantesimo di tracciamento l’aveva condotto alla magia che aveva infuso nel tridente invece che a lei, se si era adirato per il terremoto a tal punto da uccidere Caligula, allora non aveva motivo di rivelarsi a lui.

Forse quella era la giusta soluzione. Suo padre non sapeva come trovarla, forse non la stava neanche cercando, forse quella era la cosa più simile alla libertà di cui avrebbe mai potuto godere. Non avrebbe ottenuto le gambe, non sarebbe mai stata veramente libera né avrebbe mai vagato per i mercati né avrebbe vissuto tra gli umani. Ma non era stata esiliata né imprigionata nel palazzo, né costretta a rimanere in una cella per anni a guardare il mondo che le scorreva davanti.

Sciolse l’incantesimo di invisibilità e nuotò fino al cadavere di Caligula, sedendosi a terra vicino a lei, osservando i suoi occhi spalancati e il suo corpo che sanguinava ancora, col sangue che le si dissipava attorno. Tese una mano e le lumache di mare atterrarono dolcemente sul suo palmo, piccole e belle; non sembravano affatto mortali. Fece come usava fare sua nonna e se le acconciò nei capelli, per precauzione.

Il suo futuro non le era mai sembrato così incerto e sentiva di avere bisogno di tutta la protezione possibile.

Il tridente brillava d’argento perfino nella luce fioca della grotta; Tuyet aveva versato il suo sangue per lui, aveva imparato la magia per quel tridente e non si rese conto di essersi sporta per prenderlo fino a quando non lo ebbe in mano.

Era freddo e pesante. Pensava che sarebbe stato diverso ora che era completo, pensava che sarebbe stato elettrico, vivo, ma ovviamente non era così.

Il tridente non era una persona. Era un oggetto. Suo padre poteva anche non essere riuscito a prenderlo, ma a quanto pareva lei non aveva lo stesso problema. Forse il tempo che aveva passato con Caligula l’aveva corrotta più di quanto pensava se aveva fatto con così tanta noncuranza qualcosa che suo padre non avrebbe fatto.

“Um, mi scusi.” Chiese piano una vocina, e Tuyet si voltò, posizionando il tridente davanti a lei con fare difensivo, ma si trattava solo di un tritone che sbriciava dentro la grotta. “È lei la strega del mare?”

Dalla sua prospettiva non poteva vedere il cadavere insanguinato a terra.

Guardò a terra e lanciò silenziosamente lo stesso incantesimo che aveva fatto al corpo di Felicity, in modo che Caligula si trasformasse in niente più che schiuma di mare. Nel caso di Felicity, l’aveva fatto per gentilezza, ma in quel momento era solo per liberarsi del cadavere. Non riusciva neanche a sentirsi in colpa. Tanto nessuno avrebbe mai cantato a lutto per lei.

Era quella la risposta, dunque? Cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare con quella flebile libertà? Conosceva la magia. Non tanto quanto Caligula, ma abbastanza, e ora che poteva leggere le sue pergamene forse avrebbe imparato anche di più, diventando qualcuno con quel suo potere, usandolo per sé.

Avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di Caligula e forse l’avrebbe fatto anche meglio, in modo diverso.

“Sì.” Rispose, stringendo la presa sul tridente. “Sono io. Cosa vuoi?”

Il tritone le rivolse un ghigno e nuotò più vicino, sicuro di sé. “Ho bisogno di aiuto per uccidere mia madre. Non mi lascia fare niente, continua a dirmi di migliorare e non sprecare i suoi soldi, che vivrà per sempre e si terrà tutto il denaro per sé per ripicca, potresti-”

Le ci volle più tempo del dovuto per collegare il tridente che vibrò nella sua mano, la rabbia che montava come bile nella sua gola e il tritone rannicchiato e terrorizzato contro la parete della grotta con delle brutte bruciature ad arco sul petto.

Avrebbe potuto guarirlo. Non lo fece.

“Vattene.” Disse, guardandolo con occhi placidi mentre saettava lontano da lei.

Forse no.

* * *

Tuyet si domandò se Caligula fosse già malvagia, se fosse sempre stata orribile e fosse incappata in quella vita e nella magia perché malvagia o se fosse stata la vita a renderla così.

La gente le chiedeva cose orribili. Morte, in molti modi e varianti, e raramente le sembrava anche solo lontanamente giustificabile. Il punto era che far morire qualcuno era facile, torturare era facile, così tante cose orribili erano facili da fare, erano magie semplici.

Dopo due settimane a studiare tutte le pergamene che non aveva avuto il permesso di toccare, comprese perché Caligula non faceva mai niente per niente.

Il costo per gli altri tipi di magia era veramente alto. Non era un prezzo calcolabile economicamente, altrimenti sarebbe stato facile perché aveva ancora la fortuna in perle che aveva rubato dal tesoro reale. A meno che non avesse tentato di ricreare lo stile di vita lussuoso che le era garantito a palazzo, non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di niente per lungo tempo.

Curare malattie era quasi impossibile e, ovviamente, non venivano da lei con ossa rotte o ferite da taglio, che avrebbe potuto risolvere con una ciocca di capelli o una manciata di scaglie. Nessuno era così disperato da chiamare una strega del mare per cose simili. Venivano da lei per malattie interne, ossa in putrefazione e cuori che non battevano come dovrebbero.

Sulle pergamene si diceva che erano richiesti l’ultimo respiro di un ragazzo, i cuori ancora pulsanti di svariate dozzine di delfini e primogeniti.

La vera magia, quella che poteva fare quel tipo di cose, veniva a caro prezzo.

Non le ci volle molto per trovare l’incantesimo che le avrebbe donato le gambe, un tentativo verso la libertà, e scoprì che Caligula non le aveva detto tutta la verità, tralasciando la parte più importante.

Era una sirena con un freddo cuore marino e non sarebbe sopravvissuta in superficie, non per sempre. Per un po’, forse, ma poi il suo cuore di ghiaccio si sarebbe sciolto, uccidendola. L’unico modo per evitarlo, per mantenere le sue gambe e stare sotto la luce del sole, era di sostituire il suo cuore con quello di un umano, un cuore donatole spontaneamente.

Anche se fosse riuscita a raggiungere il suo principe, se il principe Elias si fosse innamorato di lei, avrebbe dovuto convincerlo a uccidersi oppure lasciarlo perché il tipo di magia che le avrebbe concesso di tenere la sua felicità era un tipo di magia che non poteva permettersi.

Poteva distruggere e incanalare la sua magia nella terra fino a squarciarla, spezzare il mondo in due, e non avrebbe dovuto pagare molto. Ma guarire un cuore spezzato veniva a un prezzo troppo caro – otto vergini dalle lacrime prosciugate – e non riusciva a immaginarsi qualcuno che potesse farlo.

Quindi, decise di fare quello che poteva.

A coloro dal cuore spezzato e in lutto cancellava i ricordi dei cari perduti, in modo che non soffrissero più. Per i malati, doveva arrangiarsi con quello che aveva. Poteva sostituire un fegato malfunzionante se ne aveva un altro disponibile e fin troppi cari venivano da lei, supplicandola di passare la malattia su di loro per lasciar vivere coloro a cui tenevano, anche se significava morte certa per loro.

Quando, per la prima volta, venne da lei una donna con gli occhi arrossati, stringendo un fagotto immobile, le si spezzò il cuore.

“Non posso riportare in vita i morti.” Disse. Negli ultimi tempi non era molto gentile perché la gente scambiava spesso la sua gentilezza per debolezza.

“Ti prego,” disse piano, “ti prego, non riesco a nasconderlo e sua madre tornerà presto.”

Tuyet gelò.

“È che mi sono arrabbiata così tanto.” Disse, e girò il fagotto. Tuyet sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi alla vista del volto tumefatto del bambino, al modo in cui il suo collo era piegato in un angolo strano. “Puoi aggiustarlo? Di solito non si rompono così.”

“Di solito?” Ripeté, intorpidita.

La donna annuì, storcendo la bocca. “Fanno così tanto rumore e io voglio che stiano tranquilli. Si zittiscono sempre prima o poi e allora dico che si sono girati nel sonno o che erano malati. Ma con questo qui non posso. Puoi aggiustargli il collo?”

Non voleva che Tuyet riportasse in vita il bambino. Voleva che la aiutasse a insabbiare un omicidio, uno dei tanti che sembrava aver commesso.

“Sì.” Disse, e stese la mano in modo che il tridente galleggiasse verso il suo palmo. “Sì, posso farlo.”

L’incantesimo per aggiustare il collo e guarire i lividi era facile, anche se lo si eseguiva su un cadavere. Fu più difficile evocare quello per cancellare i ricordi della donna, ma le venne facile dopo aver sacrificato un braccio della donna e un quarto della sua coda per l’incantesimo. Ci vollero entrambi gli occhi e la lingua della donna per far funzionare quello per accelerare i battiti del cuore e riuscì a completare il tutto strizzando il sangue dal suo cuore.

Ovviamente, il trasferimento dell’anima era la parte più difficile, soprattutto con il poco tempo che aveva a disposizione. Dovette usare un incantesimo per separare la carne della donna dalle sue ossa, riducendo queste ultime in polvere e inserendo quanto ottenuto nei polmoni del bambino, calcificandoli centimetro per centimetro, e un incanto che le bruciò le labbra mentre lo recitava.

Non ci mise molto e le venne più facile di quello che credeva, ma le sembrò di averci messo un niente a ridurre la donna a un mucchio di carne sanguinolenta e ottenere un incuriosito bambino vivo tra le sue braccia.

Non poteva riportare indietro il bambino che la donna aveva ucciso. Ma, fortunatamente, a quell’età la maggior parte dei bambini si assomigliava.

“Mi auguro che la tua malvagità fosse un’abitudine perversa e non qualcosa di inevitabile.” Disse al bambino, all’anima della donna costretta in quella forma. “Sarebbe un peccato se tua madre crescesse un mostro.”

Poi le si presentò il problema di come restituirlo. Era sufficiente un incantesimo di localizzazione per trovare la madre, ma non poteva arrivare a nuoto nel bel mezzo di una città.

Fino a quel momento non era mai stata riconosciuta, nessuno aveva mai avuto motivo di riconoscerla dato che lei e la sua famiglia trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo in fondo all’oceano, al contrario dei suoi sudditi. Le voci su una nuova strega del mare si erano diffuse in fretta e, se suo padre le aveva sentite non ci aveva badato per non causare problemi sottolineando che era stato lui a uccidere la prima. Avrebbe reso nervosa la loro gente sapere che il loro re se ne andava in giro a uccidere i suoi sudditi, anche se si trattava di quelli che tutti sapevano essere malvagi. Forse soprattutto quelli, dato che Tuyet aveva scoperto che molta della sua gente lo era.

Non poteva entrare in città, non per quel motivo, non ne valeva la pena. Ma se non fosse riuscita a restituir il bambino a sua madre, si sarebbe data tutta quella pena per creare qualcosa di simile a un figlio per niente.

La conchiglia con la quale poteva dominare le creature che la circondavano era appesa al fianco di suo padre. Ma questo non significava che non poteva chiedere loro un favore.

Significava, però, che se si fosse trovata un aiutante, avrebbe fatto meglio a essere qualcuno che suo padre non poteva comandare. Il che implicava tutti gli esseri marini. Dunque, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che non appartenesse al mare.

Fischiò e il suono lasciò le sue labbra, trasportato oltre la grotta, fin nelle profondità dell’oceano. Sperò che suo padre non lo sentisse. Non avrebbe capito che era lei, certo, non era qualcosa che le aveva insegnato; ma avrebbe capito cosa stava facendo e poteva essere sufficiente a incuriosirlo abbastanza sulla nuova strega del mare. E, ovviamente, non era quello che Tuyet voleva.

Per alcuni lunghi minuti non accadde niente e lei lo interpretò per un no. Si disse che avrebbe dovuto trovare un’altra soluzione, magari avrebbe potuto costruire una culla e incantarla in modo che arrivasse in citta. Solo che avrebbe reso il bambino vulnerabile, avrebbe potuto essere mangiato o peggio. Il che, come già detto, mandava a monte tutti i suoi sforzi.

Il terreno tremò e, inizialmente, Tuyet pensò che si trattasse di un altro terremoto, a differenza che quello non era opera sua. Solo che si faceva sempre più intenso e vicino e la ragazza sorrise, uscendo dalla caverna con il bambino contro il petto.

La gigantesca testa di un serpente marino emerse dal terreno morbido, e questi scivolò nell’acqua, circondandola con il suo corpo immenso, guardandola dall’alto.

Cetus viveva nella terra, era stato creato dalle mani di Oceano prima che ci fosse un oceano e, anche se viveva nel mare, non ricadeva nel dominio di suo padre; era un qualcosa di diverso che viveva nelle profondità del mare e che suo padre e sua nonna le avevano sempre detto di non cercare.

Ma non aveva cercato nessuno. Era stato Cetus a venire da lei.

“Ho bisogno che tu restituisca questo.” Disse, porgendogli il bambino.

Cetus si avvicinò, crescendo di stazza fino a che i suoi occhi non furono grandi quanto lei, fino a quando Tuyet non poté vedere distintamente che l’argento del suo occhio e niente più. Poi, ebbe un tremito e rimpicciolì, prendendo la forma di un polipo argento scuro. Poi, pese il bambino dalle sue mani con i suoi tentacoli.

“Grazie.” Disse lei, e un tentacolo scivolò lungo il suo volto prima che Cetus si lanciasse verso la città.

Pensava che sarebbe finita lì, che gli avesse chiesto un favore che lui aveva esaudito e che poi se ne sarebbe tornato a fare qualunque cosa facessero nel loro tempo libero i mostri marini più vecchi dell’oceano in cui abitavano.

Solo che il giorno dopo un serpente dalle belle scaglie argentate scivolò vicino all’entrata della grotta e la spiegazione poteva essere solo una. “Ciao,” disse lei, “posso aiutarti?”

Cetus non disse nulla, anche se era sicura che avrebbe voluto. Tuyet poteva parlare con molte creature marine, ma lui era molto di più; era sicura che avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in qualunque forma avesse voluto se avesse sentito il bisogno di parlarle direttamente. Strisciò intorno al tridente, e Tuyet un po’ si aspettava che ci si sarebbe avvinghiato, ma non lo toccò, e scelse di attorcigliarsi attorno alla sua coda, poco prima della pinna.

“Rimani quanto vuoi.” Disse, perché non avrebbe potuto impedirglielo in ogni caso. Era la strega del mare ora, una principessa e figlia di re Proteus, ma non una sciocca. Non più, almeno. Se Cetus avesse voluto mangiarla, inghiottendola in un boccone, l’avrebbe fatto e nessun tipo di magia o protezione che Tuyet aveva a disposizione avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

La sua presenza era una buona cosa. La aiutava a sentirsi meno sola, le dava qualcosa su cui concentrarsi che non fosse la sua stessa rabbia, tristezza o dolore. Aiutava, ma non guariva, e se qualcosa dentro di lei non si era spezzato prima, ora era sicura di essere a pezzi.

La donna che aveva ucciso il bambino era stata la prima persona che aveva ucciso con le sue stesse mani. Felicity l’aveva uccisa con la sua stupidità e non si era mai fatta troppe domande su come qualcuno della gente disperata che veniva da lei si fosse procurato gli ingredienti che richiedeva. Ma era sempre riuscita a dominare la sua rabbia e il suo disgusto, a smussare gli impulsi violenti che non ricordava di avere mai avuto prima. Non con quella donna, non quella volta.

Che fosse sempre stata così, nel profondo? Non pensava. E non credeva neanche che fosse opera della magia. I pensieri e i sentimenti che provava erano i suoi. Non erano altro che il risultato di aver visto il peggio delle persone, ancora e ancora, o forse il meglio, a volte, ma nel peggiore dei modi. Era stata ingenua. Non lo era più e le mancava, in un certo modo astratto. Nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di approfittare di lei ora, né di farle del male. Ma le mancava la ragazza che era prima di aver raccolto il tridente e il titolo di Caligula, la ragazza che non sapeva di cosa fosse capace la gente, nel bene e nel male.

Si era trasformata nel tipo di persona che uccideva una donna e non ci dava peso. Certo, si era trattato di un’assassina, un’infanticida seriale. Ma rimaneva il tipo di persona che lavorava l’anima di un’assassina in una forma che poteva adattarsi al corpo di un infante e non era certa di quale delle due trasgressioni fosse la peggiore.

Qualunque cosa fosse diventata, non era la persona che era prima, quello che era prima, e non capiva se era una buona cosa.


End file.
